Paranoid Note
by SquiggleSmurf
Summary: ON HIATUS Greg is a paranoid 38 year old accountant who just wishes to live an ordinary simple life. But after finding a mysterious black notebook, he is thrown into the middle of a mission that he has no desire to be apart of.


So I was faced with a predicament. I want to write fanfiction but I also want to work on developing some of my OC's and work on original fiction. So, I decided to combine both elements. However, my characters are most definitely NOT Mary Sue's. In fact, my character Greg is more like an anti-Sue. Seriously, I once gave him a Mary-Sue litmus test and he got in the negatives! Anyways, I guess I'll just get on with it. Nono, could you please do the disclaimer?

Nono: Sure, kupo! SquiggleSmurf does not own any part of "Death Note." Not the anime, not the manga, nothing, kupo. However, she does own her OC's Greg, Jeff, and Sunny. Kupo! Enjoy!

* * *

"Finally, time to leave this death trap," the dark grayed hair man grumbled, closing his black briefcase and getting up from his desk. He then hustled his way over to a twenty-eight year old man at a different desk, still at work.

"Aren't you going to leave now, Jeff?" the man questioned suspiciously.

"Can't yet," Jeff said, his eyes not leaving his desk. "I still have some sales to make. Boss says I can't go until I call these companies."

"Oh, so this is the boss's doing," the older man stated as he narrowed his dark brown eyes. "Figures, since he's a damn Nazi."

"Greg, you really shouldn't call-"

"Nazi!" Greg repeated with a sharper voice.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Whatever Greg. Like I said, I have some work to finish, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," the man known as Greg muttered, making his way out of the office. However, before he made it to the door…

"Oh, Greg! Are you leaving already? Aw! I'm going to miss you!"

The dark grayed hair man twitched. Gingerly, he turned around and saw exactly what he feared: the twenty-five year old curly blonde woman at the receptionist desk, smiling widely at him.

"But it's okay!" the woman continued in her shrill, peppy voice. "I'll get to see you tomorrow! So bye Greg! Have a fabulous rest of your day!"

The woman waved at Greg, still smiling up a storm. Greg flinched slightly and answered quickly, "Yes. Bye Sunny."

With that, the man turned around and quickly marched out of the door, wishing to be free of the hyper blonde and the Nazi who ran the office.

* * *

'Ah, so nice to be outside.' Greg breathed in the air and looked up at the sky. It was 5:05 in the afternoon but it was still bright and clear.

'A glorious day indeed,' Greg thought to himself. 'Perfect for locking myself in my house and avoiding the government!'

The man grinned to himself and began to walk towards his car. He was so excited by the thought of going home that he failed to pay attention to the ground beneath him. Most noticeably, he failed to notice a certain black object lying mysteriously on the ground. And so, Greg tripped over said object.

"Godfrey Daniels!" the man yelped, landing on his briefcase as he fell. Greg growled. "What is the meaning of this? Has someone dared to trip me in order to harm me and possibly get me killed so they can use my organs for experimentation? Well, your plan just failed! Ha! It will take more than a trip to do me in! How did you make me trip anyway?"

Greg turned around to check the ground beneath him. There, he saw an ordinary looking black notebook. Cautiously, the man grabbed the notebook, wondering why the government would use such a simple book to cause his downfall. However, as he looked at the book's front cover, Greg froze. There, written in large white letters, were the words 'Death Note.'

Greg shuddered. Eyeing the front cover, the man realized that he could do one of two things: (1) Forget about the book's existence, put it down, and go home or (2) view its contents.

At first, Greg considered the first option as the most obvious thing to do as Greg as little to no curiosity and is always fearful of losing his life. However, another thought crossed Greg's mind: what if that's what they wanted him to do? What if they just wanted Greg to walk away? What if they didn't like it if he just tossed the book aside and they decided to kill him? What if the book would tell him how to live the simple, ordinary life he always wanted to live? But then again, if he opened the book, what if the book ate him? Then again, how often do books do that?

These thoughts erupted through Greg's mind. The stupid, notebook was making him miserable; he should just throw it away. But something possessed him. That stupid notebook. Death Note. And so Greg gave into his less desirable thought and opened the notebook. He never expected to see what he read.

"How to Use?" Greg exclaimed, reading the first page. He narrowed his eyes and growled. "How dare they! They don't think I know how to use a notebook!? Ridiculous! They think I'm a stupid human being! Ha! Well, I'll show them! I'm going to read on!

And so Greg read on to read the steps. His anger and frustration slowly transformed into fear and shock as scanned down the page.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die? Forty seconds? Heart attack? Oh my…" Greg gasped, his hands shaking involuntarily and his eyes reaching the size of apples. He then slowly shook his head. "No, no… this can't be real! There must be a reason for this! It must be….be….be…yes! It must be those damn teenagers! Yes! Those crazy teenagers! With their rap music and the hipping and the hopping and the brain damage! Yes! Teenagers!"

"Teenagers?"

"Yes!" Greg shouted, standing and holding the notebook up in the air. "They must be the cause of this notebook! It's the only possible explanation! Those teenagers are just crazy, insane, scary, and-"

The dark-grayed hair man abruptly stopped from his rant. Were his ears deceiving him or did he just hear a voice? It was a voice he had never heard before. It was raspy and sounded rather creepy. Shaking, Greg reluctantly turned around and came face-to-face with something out of a nightmare.

Therefore before him was a gray demonic creature dressed in black punk-like clothing. Any normal person would be scared out of wits after seeing a creature like that But Greg is different from any normal person. His nerves are higher than those of a cocaine-addicted teen drinking galloons of caffeinated coffee. So when Greg saw the demon, he was not exactly mellow about it.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"** Greg's arms shot up above his head as he gave an ear-shattering scream.

"Hey!" the demon responded, looking at Greg with slight amusement. "You're quite loud for an old man."

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

"I know people are scared when they first see me, but you seem a bit too dramatic about this."

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

"Are you going to calm down soon?

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

"This is staring to annoy me…"

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

"Doesn't your throat hurt from all that screaming?"

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh**hhh…ah!" Greg collapsed to his knees, holding his throat with one hand and the notebook with the other. He breathed heavily, exhausted from screaming at the top of his lungs for an extended period of time.

"Ah, good. You finally shut up," the creature responded, walking closer to Greg. "Now, could you tell me where I can get some apples?"

Shuddering, Greg looked up at the demon. After a few seconds, he opened his mouth and, **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

"Great. Here we go again…"

"Greg? Greg! Are you okay?"

"Greg!"

The thirty-eight-year-old abruptly stopped and turned to look at the source of the voices: Jeff and Sunny were running out of the doors of building and towards him.

"What's wrong, Greg?" Jeff asked, his voice laced with concern. "You were screaming louder than teenage girls in horror films!"

"I know!" Sunny jumped excitedly. "Greg is so amazing! Being able to scream like that!"

Greg stared at the two, dumbfounded. "What do you mean 'what's wrong'? Cannot you not understand what is wrong!?"

The younger man raised an eyebrow. "Ummm, Greg. I'm not following."

"Jeff! Sunny! Can you not see this demonic creature right before me!?" Greg shouted, pointing a figure at said demon.

"Greg," Jeff began cautiously, "there isn't anything there."

Sunny giggled cheerfully and flipped her blond curly hair. "Oh Greg! You have such a vivid imagination! I simply adore you!"

Greg gaped at the two in disbelief. Slowly shaking his head, he said, "No… no! This can't be! Can't you see this, this DEMON!"

"That's Shinigami, old man," the demon stated firmly, getting amused by Greg's distress.

"Eep!" Greg jumped back. "Didn't you hear it? It spoke! Spoke!!"

"Greg," Jeff responded, slightly worried about Greg's sanity, "what are you talking about? There's nothing there. I didn't hear anything."

"AH!" The older man yelled, grabbing his hair. "This origami must have caught you and converted you to its side! Now, you are trying to confuse me and give myself up to it! You mean to have me join the dark side! But no! I'm not stupid! No one accuses me of being stupid! Not co-workers, not an origami, and definitely not notebooks! You won't get me! You'll never get me! Never!!"

With that, Greg ran out of the parking lot and down the sidewalk, still clutching the black notebook.

"Hey! That's Shinigami!" The demon called to Greg, flying after him. "And how about those apples? Heh heh heh…"

Jeff blankly stared after Greg. "What the heck was going on here?"

"Wow, Greg is just so awesome!" Sunny squealed. "He is just so imaginative! Where does he get all those ideas?"

"Sunny, don't do that," Jeff complained, running his hand through his hair. "I'm concerned."

"About Greg?" Sunny's bright blue eyes lit up with joy. "Oh Jeff! That is so sweet! You two are such good friends!"

"Sunny," Jeff narrowed his eyes, annoyed. "I'm serious. Something seemed off about him."

"Are you sure? It seemed like he was just being his regular, old, fabulous self."

"No Sunny," the salesman replied shaking his head. "Something's wrong. I mean, what was he talking about? A demon? But there was nothing there. I think-"

"Excuse me," a male voice cut Jeff off.

The two co-workers turned around to see two people. One was a male brunette teenager in a tan suit while the other was a blond female dressed in gothic Lolita style.

Sunny grinned and rapidly waved at the two. "Hi there! Do you need something?"

"Yes," the male nodded. "You wouldn't have happened to see a black notebook around here, would you?"

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Sunny answered apologetically. "But don't worry! I'm sure you will most definitely find it!"

"Actually," Jeff said, raising a hand to his chin, "I think Greg was holding some black book."

"Really?" the male teenager asked. "Then, where is this Greg?"

"He ran off," Jeff sighed. "I'm kind of worried. I think he really lost it."

"Eeh!" the female gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. "What happened!"

"Oh! Greg just has such a wild imagination!" Sunny explained, her eyes lighting up with enthusiasm. "He was pretending that there was some demon here and that we turned over to the dark side and that a notebook called him stupid! He's just so great!"

"He also mentioned origami," Jeff muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Demon? Origami?" the girl pondered. After a few seconds, her eyes lit up. "Light-kun! He must have meant Shini-"

The teenager raised a hand to silence her and turned back to Jeff and Sunny. "Yes, Greg may have my notebook. Could you tell me where he went?"

"Well, he ran off in that direction," Jeff said, pointed a finger down the sidewalk. "I don't know if you'll find him though."

"Yes, but thank you for the information." The teenager swiftly turned around and quickly walked out of the parking lot. The girl went after him, calling, "Light-kun! Wait for Misa!"

Once again, Jeff and Sunny were left alone in the parking lot.

"Well, this has been strange," Jeff commented.

"I just love meeting new people!" Sunny exclaimed, twirling around. "But now, we should probably get back to work."

"I don't know about that. I'm still concerned about Greg. What if he doesn't come back? Maybe I should go after him."

"Oh, don't worry Jeff!" Sunny put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Those nice people will check on him! Plus, he'll have to come back here. His car is still here, and he forgot his briefcase!"

"Oh, that's right," the salesman glanced over to see the forgotten black briefcase lying on the black concrete.

"See? So don't worry about it! Now, let's go inside and work!" The blond cheerfully skipped back into the building, humming a happy tune.

Jeff walked over to the briefcase and picked it up. 'I guess I shouldn't be too concerned. Greg has acted funny numerous times before. Still, I just can't shake this feeling.'

Sighing, Jeff returned to the building. 'Origami, huh? And a notebook. What does it all mean?'

* * *

Before anyone gets the wrong idea, I just want to state this now. Sunny is NOT in love with Greg. She's just an overly happy person who is amazed by everyone and everything. I just wanted to say this because I realized that it may seem that way. But it's not! Anyways, hope you liked it and please drop a review if you have the time!


End file.
